the world revolves around drabbles
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: SONGDRABBLES! all 100 words, all huddy, what more do you want? Hope this is liked! M for some drabbles.
1. 1 to 5

DRABBLETIME! Lol, drabbles are fun. 5 drabbles a chap, all huddy. And if you guess who sings the songs, you get a free songrequest! I'll keep this update, adding the singers when they're guessed. So, get on guessing and I hope you all like it!

* * *

**1. Bring me to life**

She had asked him to come today, but he hadn't showed up. Figured. He never listened to her. But still he had promised to help her get a baby. She went to bed, no use waiting for him. she slept and dreamt about him. Always him. He always was the one that saved her, even if he didn't know it. She gave up denying it to herself a long time ago. Why denying what she knew was true?  
After some time she woke up from her front door opening. House was letting himself in. Hours too late. Right on time.

* * *

**2. See who I am**

He was never enough for her. He was crippled, he could never give her what she wanted. But that didn't matter to her. She had always put herself after him.  
She kissed him, vigorously, passionately. She had come to his house and somehow they ended up like this. He had wanted to stop her, but he couldn't. It just felt too right, the games they played finally over, the thing he wanted finally within his reach.  
He was a cripple, a bastard and just plain wrong for her. But why should he tell her that when she always believed otherwise?

* * *

**3. Love is war**

She had seen him with Stacy. Just a fling, nothing more. She knew it would never last and sure enough he broke it off. It cost her a good lawyer, but it had been worth it.  
But then there was Cameron. She knew the other woman wanted him, she could see it in the way she looked at him, talked to him, hung around him. and she could see he was affected too. So of course she wasn't that happy when she heard they kissed.  
She would get her revenge. Because this love was a war she intended to win.

* * *

**4. Rinse**

Cuddy. His boss. His dreams. His fantasies. His whole world revolved around her.  
Every day he would banter with her. Not because he wanted to do ridiculous tests, but because he loved the way she looked when she was angry. She was never going to be his, but he still looked at her when he knew she wasn't looking his way. All of her captured him, took him hostage. She didn't even know it. And he didn't mind at all.  
He should mind it. But he was happy with her being his, even if it was only in his fantasies.

* * *

**5. Not gonna get us**

Kissing. Touching. Moaning. It all happened so fast. One minute they were sitting on her couch, the next she was naked and taking of his clothes in the bedroom. It happened fast, but it was also meant to be. She thought about the board finding out, just before he did something what made her loose all thoughts.  
The morning came and he was still lying next to her. He had stayed. He loved her. She loved him. That was all that mattered.  
The board would find out eventually, but that wouldn't make a difference in how they felt right now.


	2. 6 to 10

**6. Secret**

Closed blinds, locked door, music blasting out. Three signs he didn't want to be disturbed.  
But what did closed blinds mean? Maybe he just had a migraine, maybe he just didn't want him to think he could come in.  
Locked door. Wanting to be alone, sleeping maybe?  
The music. Maybe he was just letting that fool the outsiders, making them think he was awake.  
Wilson suspected a lot of things. Opening the door to his boss and best friend about to have sex wasn't one of them.  
So he left them in peace. It had been bound to happen anyway.

* * *

**7. Stuck on you**

The moment she saw him, she was taken. His appearance seeped into her eyes, his voice into her ears, his scent into her nose. She wanted to taste him, to feel him, but she couldn't. He was untouchable.  
Now, 20 years later the roles were reversed. She was untouchable. She was his boss, she couldn't do anything to him because it would lead to problems. She always had wanted to become his equal, but now she had overdone herself.  
But this one night, everything was off. And it was then she realized she had always been able to touch him.

* * *

**8. Next go round - nickelback (rachy)**

They were both tired of the activities from only a few hours ago. He had come to her house, nothing different then last times. Only this time it was, the evidence all over the place. A fallen coat rack at the door. Clothes trailing to the bedroom. The bedroom door hanging of its hinges. It had been wild.  
A few minutes later, he woke up, closely followed by her. The looks in their eyes mutually, the love in them evidentially. This time when they started, it was gentle. They had plenty of time if they wanted to do wild again.

* * *

**9. Teardrop - massive attack (rachy)**

Love. A strange word, too many meanings to actually know which one you mean. But she knew.  
She felt light, like she was hovering in air. His words playing over and over in her head.  
'_I love you Lisa. But I can never tell you'  
_She heard him saying it when he thought she was gone. It made her wonder if he always had done that if she had just left. But it was too heartbreaking to think about.  
This time she told him when he was just gone.  
_Love is a doing word, Greg.  
_Hoping he would hear it.

* * *

**10. Bleed it out - linkin park (rachy)**

A light. A crash. Darkness.  
He was aware he was bleeding, he could feel the liquid poor from his heart, but he couldn't see it.  
And then he saw something else. Her face. It slowly slipped away from him. he didn't want it to, he wanted it to stay, but how hard he tried, he couldn't reach it. It slipped away, like the blood, to a place he was sure he would never be able to get it back from.  
And then light, her next to him. It had all been a dream, to show him what he could loose.


End file.
